Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the protagonist of the Disney movie with the same name and is the love interest of Wendy. He is a boy, who lives in Neverland, and, "never grows up". He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the original film and later voiced by Blayne Weaver. Relationships Wendy Darling Wendy has an obvious crush on Peter Pan. She even tries to kiss Peter out of gratitude, when he offers to take her and her brothers to Neverland. They all then happily fly to Neverland, and Wendy and Peter are shown to be holding hands at some point. Wendy also becomes very jealous, when she sees Tiger Lily flirting with Peter, with Peter enjoying the attention. Later, when Wendy and her brothers and the lost boys are kidnapped by Captain Hook, Wendy doesn't lose faith in Peter Pan, and believes that he will save them. Peter catches Wendy when she is forced to walk the plank, and after he defeats Captain Hook, he takes her back to London. Wendy clearly cares for Peter, and in both J.M. Barrie's book and various movies and anime, she tries to communicate this to him. In all cases, while Peter is keen on her attention to him, he is stridently opposed to any form of intimate relationship between the two. His hatred of mothers and strong ambivalence to emotional love sets him at odds with Wendy's reverence of mothers and her nurturing desires. The irony of this is made even more evident by Peter's initial reason for bringing Wendy to Neverland, and that is to have her be a mother to the Lost Boys, with him as the "father". However it becomes quickly apparent this is only for play, as Peter shows amazing ability to be a bit narcissistic in having things tailored to his liking. In the sequel, Wendy and Peter reunite. Wendy is now a married adult, while Peter is still a child. Nevertheless, they are happy to see each other,and both still realizing how much they would always cherish their youth, even though they both chose different paths.. Tinker Bell Like Wendy, Tinker Bell also has a crush on Peter Pan. She gets very jealous, when she sees Wendy flirting with Peter, and Peter seems to like Wendy back. Tinker Bell eventually becomes so jealous, that she convinces the lost boys to help her shoot Wendy down. Tink even tells Captain Hook where Peter's hideout is, when he tells her that he'll get rid of Wendy for her. Tinker Bell is shown to care about Peter Pan, and when Captain Hook threatens to kill Peter Pan, Tink flies to warn him. Tink even sacrifices herself to save him. Tinker Bell becomes very injured due to this, but when Peter tells her how much she means to him, that restores her. Jane Darling Though in the start Jane doesn't care much about Peter, unlike her mother; after spending time with him she develops a huge crush on him. Especially when Peter drops Jane off at her home. Margaret Darling Margaret is Jane's daughter & Wendy Darling's granddaughter, she's also one of Peter Pan's good friends and the only woman that he never had any romantic interest for, She's the last Darling girl he takes to Neverland. It's possible that Margaret & Moira are two different individuals, this would make Margaret Moira's older sister. In which case not a lot is known about Margaret except the fact that she met Peter when very young & replaced her mother Jane in helping Peter during Spring Cleaninghttp://etc.usf.edu/lit2go/86/peter-pan/1622/chapter-17-when-wendy-grew-up/. Another Possibility is that Margaret & Moira are the very same person, with one being a nickname of sorts. Not a lot is confirmed about Jane's children, except the fact that Peter Pan, later Banning, marries a Moira Darling/Banning AND that he use to carry away a "Margaret Darling" to Neverland for the purpose of Spring Cleaning. If indeed different individuals then Margret becomes a potential love interest rather than a confirmed one. Princess Tiger Lilly Like Tinker Bell & Wendy, Tiger Lilly has feelings for Peter Pan, she even kisses him to thank him for rescuing her from Captain Hook, at the come back celebration. Peter Pan enjoys the affections of Tiger Lily. Mermaids from the Mermaid Lagoon All the Mermaids are hugely infatuatuated with Peter Pan, going so far as to attempt murdering any other non-mermaid female whom they feel, may be a threat to his undivided attention. They don't seem to be jealous of other mermaids, none of them has yet successfully been able to claim Peter Pan for themselves . Mary Darling Mary Darling or Molly as she was lovingly called, was one of Peter's earlier love interests; both sharing a kiss after resolving an argument. Mary Aster is Wendy's mother and George Darling's (Peter Pan's best friend) future wife. She has an instant attraction to Peterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_the_Shadow_Thieves but her feelings change and she rather falls in love with her lifelong friend George Darling ( Wendy Darling's father and Jane Darling's grandfather.) Molly is responsible for starting the Peter Pan story telling tradition within the Darling family. Maimie Mannering Perhaps Peter Pan's first love interest, she's one of Peter's oldest friend from Kensington Gardens, having known him when he still was human. Maimie has romantic feelings towards Peter, He even proposes to her once, but she eventually chooses to grow up on Earth rather than live immortally by joining Peter in Neverland, a place Peter decides to escape to after he believes his family has abandoned him and won't need him anymore. Gwendolyn Jane Mary Darling Carlisle Though never stated to be a love interest, she's still of importance to Peter Pan due to her relation to the Darling family, having been a descendant of Wendyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Characters_of_Peter_Pan; Carlisle may be the daughter of one of Jane's daughters (Margaret), this would make Peter Pan her uncle, which would infer that Margaret & Moira are sisters rather than being the same person. Though never a romantic partner she's still someone that Peter Pan cares for and loves. Though how exactly it's possible that she met Peter Pan before his marriage and transition to London out of Neverland (before she was even born) may be explained by the fact that time stands still in Neverland allowing everyone within to virtually live for ever without aging. Summary In conclusion we see that Peter Pan has had relations with mermaids, a native American Neverland native princess from the Piccaninny tribe, a pixie, a young childhood friend and 4 generations of the Darling family with one containing two sisters. Notes Peter Pan Peter Pan Peter Pan Peter Pan Peter Pan Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Flight Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Childhood Friend Category:Combat Able Love Interest